


Open Mic Night

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	Open Mic Night

It was open mic night again at the pub, which usually consists of horrible top 40 covers, but everyone went because Archie really enjoyed it. Although, he decided to sit out tonight because he just wanted to watch. The gang was in full swing as usual, sweetly bickering back and forth over something stupid Chop said Rae replying with a witty remark. Everyone was in their usual mood, except Finn. He wasn’t talking as much, normally no one would really notice because he doesn’t talk all that much anyway, but tonight was unusual; he sat there slowly sipping his pint and chewing on his nails.

The way he walked into the pub though people would have thought he was on a mission, he came strutting into the pub, wearing dark gray fitted jeans, a black shirt with three buttons undone at the top, his hands stuffed in his leather jacket and black boots, when Rae saw him she sputtered the beer she had been sipping on, luckily she still had the glass to her lips or someone might have heard her whisper “jesus”.

Finn sat down next to Rae and was greeted by the rest of the gang, Rae tried her best not to stare too much at him for fear of giving herself away, she was always aroused by him but tonight was something different, that tingling feeling she normally gets was radiating through her entire body and it took everything in her will power not to place her hand in the one place she had been aching to touch since they started their secret mode of communication.

Chop had distracted her long enough for her to calm down a little bit, but her heart was still racing, pure lust running through her veins. Finn had excused himself to the bathroom and Rae let out a hard breath, that boy would be the fucking death of her, she picked up a beer mat and fanned herself a little.

“Bit hot Raemundo?” Chop said smirking at her

“Ya, shouldn’t have worn my long sleeve” she answered not daring to look Chop in the eye

She was hot alright but it wasn’t because of clothing, well not her clothing at least.

It had been a few minutes and Finn still hadn’t returned, Chloe had then leaned forward across the table to whisper to Rae, as the others were unfortunately engaged in listening to Archie ramble.

“hey, Rae what’s wrong”? Chloe asked furrowing her eyebrows

Rae smiled thinking about Finn

“can you believe Finn, how he’s dressed tonight?” Chloe smiled raising her eyebrows

“ya I know I’m going to need a fucking bib soon” Rae said laughing awkwardly

“I wonder wh..” Chloe stopped talking

She looked at Rae, Rae’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped

Chloe turned to see what she was staring at, it was Finn.

Rae would never know what Chloe was about to say all her thoughts were lost when she saw Finn take the stage with his guitar.

Rae looked around the pub and she was sure all the girls had knickers just as damp as hers right now. Finn was tuning his guitar and readjusted his stool, all while biting his lush lower lip, he then looked up at Rae, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, Finn had went from being quiet all night to confident sexy rock god in what seemed like 2 seconds flat.

He looked up at the crowd through his lashes and smiled shyly knowing full well what he was doing to all the girls, that sexy smug bastard; only his eyes were locked on Rae.

He started to strum his guitar and smirked once more and winked at Rae before he began to sing. Rae swallowed thickly as her eyes bore into Finn.

Have you got color in your cheeks’  
Do you ever get the feeling that you can’t shift the tide  
That sticks around like something’s in your teeth

Finn eyes were on Rae, his hold on her so strong that she was sure this is what eye fucking was, chills went up and down her spine heat pooling in her stomach as she watched him lick his lips.

And some aces up your sleeve  
I had no idea that you’re in deep  
I dreamt about you near me every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep’  
‘Cause there’s this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow  
When I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my on my settee 

He was staring so intently at Rae she was sure she was about to cum right then and there, the way his mouth moved, his lips so close to the mic brushing against it ever so lightly, she could only dream of what those lips would feel like pressed against her aching body. The way his foot tapped in time, her heart was racing, she could hear the beat pounding in her ears, as she drank him in. 

Do I wanna know?  
If this feeling flows both ways  
Sad to see you go  
Was sorta hoping that you’d stay  
Baby we both know  
That the nights were mainly made for saying  
things that you can’t say tomorrow day

 

Rae was sure the air grew thicker and hotter around her, she was becoming increasingly flustered, there was no hiding it, her and Finn yet to break eye contact, his eyes intensifying with lust while he sang seductively into the mic, his voice low yet soft, smirking sexily at her.

Crawlin’ back to you.

Ever thought of calling when you’ve had a few?  
‘Cause I always do  
Maybe I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I’ve thought it through

Crawling back to you

So have you got the guts?  
Been wondering if your heart’s still open and  
if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up  
I’m sorry to interrupt it’s just I’m constantly  
on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
I don’t know if you feel the same as I do  
But we could be together, if you wanted to

That was it, all it took, next stop gushington central, she let out a stuttered moan unbelieving of what Finn was singing. She tried to contain herself as much as she could but she began to squirm and shift in her seat, Finn and his damn sexiness, making her all hot and bothered. 

Do I wanna know?  
If this feeling flows both ways  
Sad to see you go  
Was sorta hoping that you’d stay  
Baby we both know  
That the nights were mainly made for saying  
things that you can’t say tomorrow day

Crawling back to you

Ever thought of calling when you’ve had a few?   
‘Cause I always do cause I always do  
Maybe I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I’ve thought it through

Crawling back to you,

At the last strum of his guitar, Rae had been successfully eye fucked by Finn. She excused herself to the bathroom before Finn had left the stage. She was in the bathroom splashing cold water on her face, dampening a cloth to hold to the back of her neck. If thats what being eye fucked was she could only imagine what being with Finn would really be like, but was he really singing to her or had she made it all up in her head. She stood there for a few more moments collecting herself before heading back.

As she made her way out of the bathroom she saw Finn being patted on the back and talking to the gang, she leaned against to wall and figured best to take a few more seconds; she was looking down at her feet taking in deep breaths.

“Rae..are you okay” it was Finn

She did her best to collect herself “never better..” she said smiled shyly looking up at Finn

He smirked at her his eyes turning dark with desire; he took a step closer to Rae, resting his right hand on her shoulder a moment before slowly caressing it down her arm interlocking their fingers. He put his left hand on the wall behind Rae and leaned in close to her; Rae shuddering with pleasure at the feel of him being so close.

He whispered “that song was about you Rae..”

Rae let out a small gasp as his lips brushed the rim of her ear as he spoke

“I need you Rae..I’ve liked you for so long.. I want you so badly..I can’t think straight” he whispered his lips so close to her ear she was sure she felt his tongue, he then moved slowly down to her neck dragging his lips painfully light across her soft skin.

Rae squeezed their interlocked hands and she could feel Finn smile into her, he moved and softly kissed her forehead, then slowly drug his lips down her face teasing her, until finally pressing his lips against hers. Rae found herself running her tongue along Finns lips he happily parted them, their tongues slowly yet eagerly massaging against one another.

Rae ran her free hand slowly up the front of his chest before sliding her hand under his shirt and around his waist coming in contact with his warm rock hard body; she could feel Finn smile into their kiss as he brought down the hand that was supporting him, and moved it excruciatingly slow up and down Rae’s side before moving it to her lower back pushing them closer together.

Rae letting out a small moan and Finn reciprocating, after what felt like an eternity the two parted panting, resting against each other’s foreheads smiling shyly at each other. Finn kissed Rae on the top of the nose and she smiled scrunching up her face at him, and he let out a small chuckle.

Rae broke the silence “so what now?” she whispered

Finn smiled and pecked her on the lips “how about we get out of here” he said gazing into her eyes. Rae shook her head yes and pecked Finn once more before he pulled her toward the back entrance, the two giggling as they snuck away.

——

song: Do I wanna know by the Arctic Monkeys


End file.
